


Your presence blesses me

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: After a rough night all they need is each other.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Your presence blesses me

He felt the tension leave his body as he laid down. feeling the small prickle of the grass against his exposed back. Raising his arms in the air, lowering them to settle behind his head, intertwined fingers resting on the base of his neck.

  
Arching his back, the muscles in his body slightly screaming “are you sure you’re okay?” His gaze shifted towards the voice, eyes still closed

“Hm” 

Hearing a huff “You still have some blood on you, I’m going to go get you a wet towel” before the voice could leave, he grabbed whatever he could reach first, feeling denim between his fingers 

“Stay with me” he murmured

“Derek-“

“Please” he finally opened his eyes, the sun peaking through the clouds letting the morning light break through the trees, letting him see the younger man’s soft features “stay” 

Watching the warm smile appear on the man’s face “fine but I swear if you’re not actually okay and pretending to just seem like it bc of some weird alpha thing...” Stiles sat down on the forest floor, huffing one last time before he leaned closer looking at the slowly healing wounds on his stomach “I’m going to stab you, I promise”

“hm” he tugged Stiles closer “I know” after a few moments, he felt Stiles fingers drumming against his skin. Faint soft humming permeating the constant silence occupying the forest. An involuntary content sigh leaving his mouth “such a softie” Stiles whispered

“Heard you, lay down” He reached up, gripping the back of Stiles neck, tugging him down.

The younger man laughed, letting himself be moved “you can use more words, big guys...Hey! be careful with my shirt” 

The silence settled once more in the preserve. The scent of exhaustion, pine and fresh laundry permeated his senses. The last remnants of the aching tension in his body leaving as he pulled Stiles closer to him. 

* * *

“Stiles, you need to wake up” Derek murmured into the man’s hair. His hand slowly running up and down stiles’ back. 

The man in question groaned, pressing his face closer into Derek’s neck “I don’t wanna” 

“You need to eat” 

“You need to eat” the man retorted quickly 

“ hm - we both need to eat, it’s going to get cold and you’ll get sick” the sun started settling once again towards the horizon slowly disappearing and waiting for a new day. He could faintly smell whatever was being cooked at home. 

Eyelashes fluttering against his bare skin, a quick chaste kiss pressed against his neck “you care, such a softie” 

“Of course I care about you, you’re important to me” 

Stiles squawked at the bold statement and smacked Derek’s chest “warn me before being so mushy” he huffed once more before raising his gaze towards the older man “if you kiss me, I’ll go” 

He smiled softly at him, letting his hand rest against Stiles throat feeling the faint throb of a heartbeat against his palm. His thumb lightly stroking the man’s cheek. Seeing his love lean towards the touch “beautiful” he said, warmth pooling in his stomach at the sight of Stiles flustered face. 

“Derek!” Stiles whines but before he could continue warm soft lips were being pressed against his own. All words instantly lost, feeling himself melt.His skin burning hot with each lingering touch left behind. 

Stiles whined as Derek parted away from him “not enough, we can stay a little bit more” he watched Derek stand up, pouting in response “unfair” 

“Stiles” he raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

“Alright alright” Stiles sat up and stretched his legs and arms wiggling each finger, grinning as Derek watched him with a warm smile.

  
Before he could even begin to stand up, the man in question squatted down and effortlessly picked him up “Derek!” a flush spread throughout his cheekss and down to his chest “I can walk perfectly fine!”

Derek nodded “You can” 

“I hate you” he mumbled, twisting himself as he circled his arms around Derek’s neck, letting his cheek rest against the older man’s shoulder. 

“Lie. let’s go home”

Stiles sighed contently “let’s go home”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in so long, this might be so horrible but I just wanted to give it a try. If you read it, I want to thank you for taking the time out of your day.


End file.
